Ai and Cuckoo
Ai, the Auxiliary Automaton '''and Cuckoo, the Cuckoo Cuckoo, together known as Ai and Cuckoo, the Defective Duo is a new '''Hero '''in BTDI, composing of a sentient humanoid robot with a television for a head and a somehow also sentient cuckoo clock up on top. At Level 1, '''Ai is initially deactivated and in need of repairs, as signified by its monitor being off; therefore, Cuckoo is left to attack bloons along with filling in the tower's quotes with mainly "cuckoo sounds" alone. Ai's zapping attack, along with its set of quotes, are introduced upon leveling up the hero to Level 3. Lore Not much is known of Ai and Cuckoo's origin besides speculation of Pioneer Original having built Ai and Cuckoo during the former's duration in hiding from monkey society. Despite Cuckoo's diminutive appearance of a mere cuckoo bird, it is rumored that Cuckoo is the more powerful of the duo; via its cuckoo clock shelter, Cuckoo supposedly has the capacity to warp and control space and time in the near vicinity. Appearance Ai has the appearance of a humanoid automaton with a tall, slightly grandfather clock-like stature and a television for a head. Cuckoo is the apparently sentient yellow cuckoo bird of the cuckoo clock that sits on top of Ai that often pops out to chirp out its signature "cuckoo" noise. Levels Level 1 - Cuckoo pops out from the cuckoo clock and bashes bloons with its head, popping frozen bloons but not Lead. Level 2 - Faster attack speed. Level 3 - Ai activates and gives the hero a secondary zapping attack (that can pop Lead) that attacks separately from those of Cuckoo's, pops multiple bloons, and can have a separate priority targetting. In addition, both Ai '''and Cuckoo''' can now detect Camo Bloons. Electric Shock Ability: Range is heavily increased for 10 seconds, and Ai temporarily attains a deadly, more damaging electricity attack that does heavy damage against bloons. Level 4 - Ai's zaps briefly stun bloons. Level 5 - Ai and Cuckoo's presence in this realm slightly distorts time and space in the area around them, lightly slowing all bloons that exist within in the duo's range. Level 6 - Cuckoo's bashes do extra damage to Ceramic, Mosaic, and Fortified Bloons. Level 7 - Ai's zapping attack has a chance to shock bloons from their special properties (such as Regen and Camo). Level 8 - Cuckoo's bashes pop 2 more layers of bloon. Level 9 - Ai zaps many more bloons at a time. Level 10 - The Circuit Bird: The mechanized duo instantly transforms into a "circuit bird" that soars around the screen in the manner of a Monkey Apprentice's Summon Phoenix, heavily slowing, electrocuting, and blowing back most bloons that it crosses paths with. Level 11 - Both Ai and Cuckoo have faster attack speed. Level 12 - Cuckoo's excessively high-pressurized spring-loaded propulsions allow it to smash through Lead Bloons, along with popping 2 more layers of bloon. Level 13 - Ai's zaps stun bloons for even longer and Ai sometimes releases "grandiose zaps" that pop 4 layers of bloon, can pop Absorption Bloons, and can especially hurt ceramic, fortified, and M.O.A.B.-class bloons. Level 14 - TBA Level 15 - TBA Level 16 - TBA Level 17 - TBA Level 18 - TBA Level 19 - TBA Level 20 - TBA In-Game Quotes Ai and Cuckoo are an unusual two. Cuckoo's only lines are its signature "cuckoo" chirp, whilst Ai's lines TBA. The tower itself also frequently makes mechanical sputters as quotes. Upon placing on the map: * "*cuckoo*" * "*dial-up sounds*" * "Blip-bleep-blop- *powers down*" When selected: * "*cuckoo*" * "*dial-up sounds*" * "Hello!" -if Level 3 or higher * "Hmm..." -if Level 3 or higher * "*powering off and on noises*" -if Level 3 or higher When leveling up: * "*cuckoo*" * "*powering up noises, clanking noises, gears moving noises* Much appreciated, player!" - Level 3 When M.O.A.B-Class Bloons appear: * "*cuckoo*" -M.O.A.B. appearance, if below Level 3 * "Big blue blimp incoming!" -M.O.A.B. appearance, if Level 3 or higher * "*two cuckoos*" -B.F.B. appearance, if below Level 3 * "Code Red!" -B.F.B. appearance, if Level 3 or higher * "*three cuckoos*" -Z.O.M.G. appearance, if below Level 3 * "Forest green gargantuan in the vicinity!" -Z.O.M.G. appearance, if Level 3 or higher * "*confused cuckoo*" -D.D.T. appearance, if below Level 3 * "Stealthy spies inbound!" -D.D.T. appearance, if Level 3 or higher * "*several faster, panicked cuckoos*" -B.A.D. appearance, if below Level 3 * "Purple perpetrator!" -B.A.D. appearance, if Level 3 or higher * "*elongated cuckoo*" -E.V.I.L. appearance, if below Level 3 * "Insipid inflations!" -E.V.I.L. appearance, if Level 3 or higher When popping a M.O.A.B-Class Bloon: * "*cuckoo*" When using an ability: * "Router connection is stronger than ever!" - Electric Shock * "Yeh." - Electric Shock * "*loud, extended cuckoo*" - The Circuit Bird * "*loud CLANK, overdrive machinery*" - The Circuit Bird When placed next to Benjamin: * "Please don't hack me, User Benjamin!" * "*ahem*" When placed next to a Robo Monkey, Technological Terror, Anti-Bloon, Tack Shooter, Bloonchipper, '''or Spike Factory': * "Salutations, fellow machine!" When placed next to a '''Monkey Engineer': * "*confused cuckoo*" When a bloon leaks: * "*cuckoo*" * "I'm terribly sorry about that, player." if at least Level 3 * "My bad, player." if at least Level 3 * "Oopsies!" if at least Level 3 When the game is lost: * "*sounds of springs breaking, cogs halting, and machinery breaking down*" * "*melancholy static noise, gradually fades away*" * "I-I'm s-sor-ry, pl-play-ayer, p-please che-eck y-your inter-trne-et connecti-nection a-and tr-try agai-ain... *powers off*" if at least Level 3 Trivia * Ai and Cuckoo together make up Shiverpeace's first non-monkey hero and their second hero overall. * Ai has slight ceraunophilia. * Ai and Cuckoo have a slight habit of destroying others' birth certificates. * Old hero pic: Category:Heroes Category:Shiverpeace's Conceptions